Jon Mill:The lost kingdom
Jon Mill:The lost kingdom,is a fantasy-adult novel series written by author Chat1240.It's antagonist Jon Mill is a paranormal investigator who searches for any weird happenings. The story is set 2500 years in the future and the island of the Republic of Cyberland is missing from the map after a huge earthquake trigger on the island. Characters and places *Jon V. Mill=an ordinary paranormal investigator and the main protagonist of the series. *Crissler Joga=Friend of Jon,vanished when a penguin talked to him. *Gaki Jonato=A citizen that later vanished when a pink penguin talked to her. *PIC(Paranormal Investigation Center)=the company where Jon works. *Planet Uston=a fictional planet in the story.A parody of Houston,USA. *Charles Gray=a fictional 98th president of the story. *Alexander von Gayoki=a fictional 56th president of the story.He hides the stone of time and teleportation as said in the series. *Kyle=a kid companion that joined Jon in the hunt for the stone. Chapter 1 On the evening of Dec.20,2542AD,a group of paranormal investigator is solving the mystery on where the Cyberland could be.Then a penguin asked a paranormal investigator saying "Do i look at that island" repeating it,until then the penguin and the paranormal investigator vanished,Jon Mill who witnessed the vanishing of his friend reported to the Paranormal Investigation Center.On the next day another penguin who is colored pink talk to a citizen saying "Do you get lost,huh?" then the two vanished,Jon Mill saw it again and reported it. While Jon,is searching through the forest,he saw a rock with a name carved as "CyberMissing?" he then touch the stone.When he is about to enter the PIC he vanished.On the next morning he woke up in a mysterious world where everything is so advanced,he saw a box name"Cyberland's Unitech".He asked a kid on where he is,the kid said "You are in Cyberland the most hi-tech island in the whole world,i mean Planet USTON". To be continued on Chapter 2..... Chapter 2 As Jon talks the 98th president of the ROC island,the president said that he needs the 'stone of time and teleportation' to get out of the island and the other world.He searches for the stone along with a kid companion "Kyle".He searches through the Mt.Bulganko the highest peak ever known in the ROC island when the Cyberland still existed,but he don't find anything there.His next stop is the "Lorkoan Bay" where many believe that the 56th president of the Cyberland hidden it there after the 5th revolution war of the penguins.He then searches the Lorkoan Bay for the stone but again he didn't find nothing,then Kyle said "Should we go to the Yokarlo Mountains ,you know to find the stone?". On the next day,they pack their bags to leave the bay and go to the Mountains.After a while while going to the Yokarlo Mountains they encountered a strange bear,and Kyle said "It is only natural,don't touch them and they won't touch you" so Jon listened to Kyle and soon the bear left where Jon and Kyle is.On the evening they are almost at the peak of the highest Mountain in the Yokarlo Mountains.They found the stone but when Jon touch it,they were transported into an another dimension.The leader of the dimension said they must finish a dangerous and deadly game to get out of the dimension. To be continued in Chapter 3... Chapter 3 As Jon and Kyle walk to the door of the game,the leader said one person can only enter the door so the leader take Kyle.Jon enters the door and sees a huge volcano erupting.The leader instructed that Jon must fight the 500 zombies and go to the Volcano lord.Jon started to fight the zombies with a shotgun and he killed 300 zombies.He continues to fight the zombies and he killed all except one.He is ready to fire on the remaining zombie but his gun is run out of ammo,he just kick the zombie until it die. The next stage is to battle the Volcano Lord.The leader refills Jon's shotgun for 300 ammo only.Jon said "This is unfair,i will fight a Volcano Lord and just 300 ammo only?",The leader replied "Add 200 more ammo or that kid Kyle is dead".Jon just accept that he can beat the Volcano Lord with just 300 ammo.He started fighting it,he shoot the Lord in the head always but it is not working,he shoots the body but it is not working too.He thought that he can defeat it by shooting the hand,but again it did not work.He run out of ammo and the Volcan Lord is still strong and has many lifes yet.Then he figure out that the stone contains special powers that can kill bad beings,so he bring the stone out and he directed it to the Volcano Lord's eyes,the Volcano Lord explode and all the surroundings became white. To be continued in Chapter 4... Chapter 4 Jon saw the Yokarlo Mountains after playing the game. Then Kyle said "Jon!Congratulations,you are now the most powerful person in this world,because you defeated the Volcano Lord!". Jon replied "Oh,that is awesome!But i need to go now,i have to go back in to my world". Kyle replied "What?You are going back already(sigh),ok but you will promise we will meet again". Jon said "I promised,i will go back to this world again,we will meet again sometime,goodbye Kyle". after a few seconds Jon is transported into our world.Jon tells the whole story on the PIC and the town now knows that the Cyberland is not missing,it is just in another world to avoid the war. -The End International Release The story is release in the USA in March 19,2012 after the author finished the story.The release is a hit in the northern part of the USA.The book is a full hit in the Cyberland,after all the story is base on Cyberland. DYK? *That the author took 2 days only to complete the story *That Jon Mill's true name is Jon Vojaks Miller *That the book is the most fastest selling in Cyberland *This book is the 1st book to be written by a president